


Making Dreams Come True

by jsymo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fantasy Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsymo/pseuds/jsymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever wonder what it would be like to get picked up by one Winchester brother, and then encounter the other one back at the motel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

You feel yourself slowly coming to. Body heavy, yet somehow weightless as your legs kick out on the mattress underneath of the sheets. Your shoulders feel kind of sore; your arms are pinned up over your head at the moment, so you tilt your head back to look at how they’ve been cuffed to the headboard. 

Though the situation is totally foreign to you, you feel totally at ease. You’ve long recognized the fact that you’re stark naked under the sheets that have been kindly pulled up to your armpits to completely cover you, and you don’t even waste an ounce of brain matter to worry about how your clothes were removed while you were out. 

The room that you’re in is one of those nondescript motel rooms that you’ve seen on TV plenty, but never had the experience being in live and in person. What the separation through the screen can’t provide to you is probably some of the most important aspects that the room’s atmosphere has to give.

The smell of the room is one that you’ve always kind of imagined while watching all of those shows, but nothing could have come close to what they actually smelled like. Your brain has always conjured up the dusky, heavy smell associated with cigarette smoke, and not the cool kind that caresses your lips either, it was always the kind that sat on the back of your tongue and flavored everything you ate or drank – the exact opposite of arousing.

What it _does_ smell like is sweet, a bitter sweetness. Like years of beer, bodily fluids and pot has soaked into the carpet and now it hangs around the room like some kind of twisted aroma-therapy that leaves you blissed out and horny just on principle. 

You’re so fucking relaxed lying on that bed that it doesn’t even occur to you to be concerned with the fact that you’re obviously not alone in that motel room, the bathroom door is closed and you know he’s moving around in there, you can hear the sink running on occasion as he washes his hands – or brushes his teeth – or shaves… whatever he’s doing you really could care less, because even naked and chained to a bed in some anonymous room you feel safer and more protected than you ever have before in your life.

Just as you’re settling in to doze off again the bathroom door creaks open and you smile at the sight before you as your groin floods with warmth and arousal.

He walks calmly over to the foot of the bed, grinning as he reaches out to tug at the bottom of the sheet covering you. 

He’s wearing only his jeans and you can’t help but admire the flat plains of abs that greet your eyes, you had been admiring him through his clothes at the bar a few hours ago before you had succeeded in picking him up – or maybe before he gave you the illusion that _you_ had been the one to pick _him_ up. 

Oh. Fuck it. You’re naked on a bed with him over you. It doesn’t matter at this point.

He gets a fist into the fabric and tugs a little harder, enough this time to pull the sheets down to expose your nipples which are pebbling under his heavy gaze.

A quick pink tongue darts out of his mouth before he pops the button on his jeans and he shucks them off so quick you’re surprised he didn’t give himself some kind of friction burn. He doesn’t – however – move too quickly for you to pick up on the fact that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear the entire night. That fact makes you flush even hotter, knowing that he had probably been planning on having this kind of night with a stranger all along. 

You’re just fucking grateful that it’s you.

He palms himself and pumps his hard dick a few times. He’s red and hot and fucking huge down there. Your hips give a little twitch at the idea of that dick pumping into you. And you feel your heartbeat quicken.

He swings one massively-muscled leg up onto the bed, and you feel a bead of sweat roll down your neck at the divots of muscle on that one thigh, and then the other leg comes up and now he’s straddling your legs.

His eyes never leave yours as he reaches forward, palms skimming up your body starting at your knees, digging in a little harder as he travels up your thighs and skirts around the throbbing at your groin. He pushes in at that enticing juncture at your hip and thigh and just rubs fucking circles into the muscle.

Your breath hitches and you struggle to not throw your head back because it just feels so damn good.

Before you’re ready for him to be done his hands move up further, over your quivering stomach muscles and finally they jump over the top of the sheets. He leans even closer now, calm breaths fanning out over your lips as he pinches at and pulls at your nipples.

You start keening and you just stare at his lips, because damnit you really want to bite into those lips right about now.

You catch a smirk on his lips right before he dives down and takes up one nipple in his hot mouth. This time you can’t help but scream out, because fuck, he’s not being gentle with you. His teeth rake over the sensitive bud, over and over. 

And now you know for a fact that he wasn’t in the bathroom shaving because you’re sure as hell going to have stubble burn on your chest – and you’re damn right you’re going to treat them like the trophies they are. 

You’re too distracted by the hot mouth suckling at your nipple to realize that his free hand – the one not tweaking your other nipple into bloody oblivion – is moving the sheets away from your naked body. He get two dry fingers in you and starts pistoning them in and out before you finally realize what the hell is actually happening. 

Your hips thrust up, hungry for his fingers all of a sudden and you just start fucking moaning. Forget words – sounds are what you’re reduced to now. 

He lifts his head and you look up into his eyes, the pupils are too blown to discern any color, and he quirks a smile before dropping down to the other nipple to give it a similar treatment.

This time you do drop your head back to the pillow, just looking up out at the ceiling, moaning and shouting out whenever he ghosts over that little pleasure button you have and you could give two shits about who hears it. 

If the beer, pot and ejaculate smelling carpet tells you anything then it’s that the neighbors paid to hear a sex orchestra. 

You’ve just adjusted to his furious pace when he pulls his fingers out and grips your hip hard. He gives your nipple one last painful bite before you find yourself face first into the pillow you’ve been lying on. Your hands are all twisted up where they’re attached to the headboard and just as you’re trying to right them he tugs up on your hips from behind, slipping your legs out from underneath of him and displaying your ass and groin for anyone in the room to see.

You’d be worried about being so blatantly on display if it weren’t for the utter trust you put into the man behind you. 

You just have time to recognize the bed dipping from his knees settling between yours on the mattress before he pushes into you in a quick thrust.

There’s no time to adjust before he starts relentlessly pumping into you. No other option is left to you than to just fucking hold on and thank whoever-the-fuck is in charge of your life that you’ve had this opportunity given to you. 

He releases one of his hands from your hip and uses it to wrap around the back of your neck, pushing your face down into the pillow as he owns your ass over and over. 

You can barely hear the sounds he’s making behind you, breathing hard, and groaning – sort of – like he’s biting his lip or something to keep in check.

And shit, if this is him in control then you’re really curious just how he can be when he loses it.

A couple more thrusts – and you’re really fucking surprised you’ve lasted this long anyways – and you’re coming, screaming out any syllable you can think of and not caring what it sounds like when they’re all strung together.

Just a few seconds after you’ve finally come and he’s pulling out of you and flipping you back around so fast you get vertigo for a second before your eyes come back to focus on the blurring movement of his hand around his cock. 

He leans forward with one arm next to your waist on the mattress and growls when that first splash of come hits between your burning tits.

His hand is still pumping away as he keeps shooting out over you and you’re breathing too hard to do anything but watch, uncaring about your splayed legs over the sheets and just fucking loving the show.

When the final drops of his orgasm ooze out and onto his hand you close your eyes. 

That’s when you remember, you don’t even know the fuckers name.

The mattress shifts as the greatest fuck of your life crawls off the mattress and wipes his dick and hand down with what you can clearly see is your shirt. 

You chuckle. Another trophy for the night.

Just then the door to the motel opens. You and the guy you still don’t know – but just had sex with – look over and watch as another man enters the room. You recognize this one. He was in the bar with, well, with the guy cleaning his semen off of his dick with your shirt.

They’re brothers if you’re not mistaken.


	2. Chapter Two

The newcomer looks out at the room and sighs, scratching at the back of his neck as he closes the door. 

He looks uncomfortable about the situation that he’s just stepped into and almost averts his eyes from where you’re hooked to the bed, instead focusing solely on his brother who steps into his jeans and pulls them up from the floor. Buttoning them calmly as if he’s simply getting dressed for the day and not putting clothes on after having fucked a random stranger.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to treat a date,” the newcomer says gesturing toward the bed – where you’re still blissfully naked and on display. 

“Then why don’t you show me how it’s done?” the guy you just had sex with says, though for some reason he bends to scoop up a shirt and walks out the door.

You and the brother who just walked in look at the closed door together, then he breaks the spell and looks at you a small frown marring the look in his eyes.

You really hadn’t planned on meeting up with the guys brother, but when you get an eyeful of him you can’t believe how fucking lucky you are.

He’s just as hot as the first guy. Maybe hotter? You’ll have to decide later. His lips look so fucking kissable, like you just want to suck on that big beautiful bottom lip until it actually starts bleeding and – oh shit, you’re getting turned on again. Should probably blame the aphrodisiac carpet.

New guy catches onto the way your breathing hitches, your pupils have probably dilated enough to block all the color out but you don’t fucking care.

“Um, let me get you out of those cuffs.”

He moves to the head of the bed and tries to not touch you too much as he takes the key off the nightstand – that you didn’t notice before – and unhooks both of your hands, rubbing soothing circles into the reddening skin.

“You okay?”

Fuck yeah you’re okay. You’d be a lot better if that tongue of his would just get into your mouth. And that’s definitely the sex hormones talking. 

You offer no verbal communication, but make your needs pretty-fucking-clear with the way you attack the guy with your face.

You’re pulling at his lips, licking into his mouth, moaning and running your fingers wildly through his hair – you’re basically doing to this guy what his brother did to you, taking exactly what you want.

And he’s responding, oh _fuck yeah_ he’s responding. Moaning and kissing you back, growing harder if the constant squirming of his hips tells you anything. 

He reaches up and cups your face and you think he’s about to just let you continue sucking the saliva out of his mouth when he pries you away from him and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. 

“You sure you want this?” he asks like you don’t know.

You offer him a frown and a raised eyebrow that can’t possibly say anything other than ‘you’re fucking kidding me, right?’

And he raises his hands in defense. “Just checking, but if that’s the case, then I’m driving this thing.”

And aren’t you just twenty flavors of fucking okay with that.

He stands up and the first thing he does is strip himself so he’s just as naked as you. “Can’t have you being the only one.” He says as his shirt flies off and lands somewhere in the direction of where yours ended up.

Then he’s crawling onto the bed in front of you, so much like his brother but so different at the same time, cause he’s smiling, but it isn’t the predatory smile you saw last time. No. This smile says ‘come-fuck-me’ where the last said ‘I’m-going-to-fuck-you’.

You’re pretty much down for either.

He gets right up to your mouth and you’re back to kissing. Oh _fuck_ are you back to kissing. You’ve made out with plenty of guys before but _shit > if you were dying your last wish would just be to have this guy kiss you one last time._

_His lips are so soft and plump; they just kind of press into yours and curl. Sucking your lips and tongue. Pulling out all of the stale flavors from your drinks from the bar, but this guy clearly doesn’t care about that._

_He’s all into the art of trying to make you come, untouched and just from the talent of his soft pink lips. And if this were a different night in a different room you would let him. Let him just pull orgasms from you with just the talent of his lips and tongue. But the situation is what it is and all you want to do right now is come on that guy’s dick._

_By now he’s surely caught onto the fact that you’re impatient. Wanting him to slam into just like his brother did, but that’s not what he’s giving you._

_Your hips start shifting and jerking upward, but all he does is release your lips and press a soft ‘shhh’ onto your mouth, so after a while you let your burning arousal soften and decide to move things at his slow, almost painful pace._

_Just when you think you’re about to get a lip cramp from all of the kissing he pulls away and smiles at you, soft and sweet and fucking sexy all at the same time._

_And then he starts moving down._

_Pressing his tongue and lips into your cheeks, licking at whatever he wants. Sucking onto the hallow spot of your throat, earning him a soft breathy moan. Lapping at your collar bone. Over and over until you break out into full body shudders from just the simple movement of that tongue curl._

_He’s down to your nipples now and you fist your hands through his hair as he only breaths over one nipple. Then the other._

_Just breathing out warm moist air over the sensitive buds that his brother left behind._

_You can see the red marks left behind from his teeth and stubble and while it kind of burned before the soft gentle attention that they’re getting now acts like a salve to cool the twin spots down._

_After the breaths comes his tongue. Ticklish little licks that follow the rigid bite marks that were left behind, caressing the skin and making you moan and clutch at his hair._

_This part takes a long time. It’s like he’s counting out the swipes of his tongue, making sure that each bite mark receives the same amount of attention. And his brother had bit at your nipples and around them quite a few times._

_When you can feel how slick your chest is with his saliva he finally attaches his hot mouth over one nipple while rolling the other slowly through his fingers._

_And that feels fucking great._

_You’re moaning loudly now, one after the other as he suckles at your tit. Just rolling the hard nub around his mouth while the other stays pert and hard in his hand._

_After a while he switches and you start moaning and clutching at his hair again._

_The soft soothing attention feels great. But after a while that burning arousal is back. Not as fast as the first time, because you allowed this guy to move at his speed, but shit has it come back with a vengeance._

_Every touch on your skin feels like it’s bringing you to the edge of your orgasm and finally a soft “please,” escapes your lips and he finally fucking gives you what you want._

_You’re still slick and loose down there because his brothers precome is still lubing the way, but that doesn’t keep the current guy who’s on top of you from sticking a few fingers in to prep you first._

_Just as you think you’re about to lose it prematurely he pulls his fingers out and leans back on his heels – you’re about to say something when you realize he’s opening a condom – and now, despite everything you’ve just done, you’re blushing._

_He sees your shy reaction and smiles, leaning over to kiss you as he rolls the condom onto his dick and gives it a few strokes before pressing it into you._

_There’s a small hitch in your breath and he just moves to kissing at the corners of your mouth as you start panting._

_This pace is nothing like before. He’s just rocking. Just rolling his hips and barely pulling an inch out of you._

_The thing is – and you’re so fucking upset about this – is that you aren’t going to last long. The foreplay was too much, so much that when you shoot off you’re not sure how long it’s going to take to come down._

_You start clawing at his back, you don’t really mean to, but you feel like you need to hold on to him, to _something_ as you prepare yourself for what is about to come._

_And then you finally do._

_You explode. There’s no other word for it._

_You’re coming and you’re coming and shit, you’re coming some more._

_And when they guy realizes that you’re there he gives you a hard kiss and then allows himself a few quick pumps inside of you and you feel him jerk as he comes too._

_A few minutes later you’re lying there in the bed, clean, because he cleaned you up, and he pulls the sheet over you and gives you one final kiss._

_You’re falling asleep on him now._

_But you’re not worried._

_No matter which brother is there in the morning, your dreams will have come true._


End file.
